Iridescence
by firefly0140
Summary: A sequel/companion of 'Clarity'. Sakura's view of Sasuke and their progressing relationship. Contains Sakura Hiden spoilers. Read and Review.


A/N: Contains Sakura Hiden spoilers. You have been warned.

* * *

_**Iridescence**_  
Companion/Sequel to 'Clarity'

* * *

_'Tadaima, Sakura'_

The moment he had uttered those words as he stood on the threshold of her apartment was almost otherworldly. There was a sense of peace in his face as his eyes locked with hers in a silent yet intense gaze. The soft orange glow of the sunset had outlined his cloaked figure into a warm aura whereas in the past it was dark and not to mention cold like the night. Heat fluttered in her chest and the feeling of light-headedness came before she squelched it with the reality that she wasn't dreaming. Sasuke-kun was standing right there.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Four years was a long time for anyone but for Sakura, it seemed like an eternity. He had changed so much; he was now a foot taller than her, his hair had grown out and the spikes resembled Madara's own mane. His poncho was dirty and tattered and she could see the outline of his purple bag underneath. But it wasn't only his appearance that had changed. The moment he made his presence known, she thought it was an entirely different person based on the chakra flow. She was so used to seeing his chakra more of erratic and rather... angry all the time yet now it was calm- in peace with everything. Seemed like his journey really did change his perspective on things he had once deemed as unimportant.

_'Okaeri, Sasuke-kun...'_ was her response.

At first she thought that he was making a formal greeting; indicating that Konohagakure was indeed his home. But she can't help but wonder if he was talking about the village or her apartment. As if something pushed her to move, Sakura found herself walking towards him and automatically her arms enveloped his midsection (the only part she could reach without tipping her toes). She leaned her forehead against his chest before she turned and pressed her cheek against the cloth-covered body. The pulse of his heart had quickened to an extra beat but she thought none of it- must be because he was surprised or something.

Happiness

That's what she was feeling at the moment. The feeling of being complete with another person was overwhelming and realizing that he had fulfilled his promise about returning to the village- returning to her. She could still feel the tap of his fingers against her forehead he gave her four years ago by the gates, the warmth he exuded and the phantom of a smile that appeared on his face as he said,  
_  
__"I'll see you soon"_

Finally regaining her bearings, Sakura slowly backed away but the grin on her lips just wouldn't stop; she felt the giddiness that she had once felt in her younger years but at the same time, it was more of a subtle emotion that made her remember that she wasn't twelve anymore. Gone was the weak little girl who valued her appearance rather than training. She reshaped herself into someone she was meant to be and now she finally attained her own dreams. There will still be some who will talk down about her; all those nay-sayers who still think she was but a nuisance but she didn't give a rat's ass about them. It was the people important to her that matters anyway, so let them talk.

He lifted his hand and extended it to her, his index and forefinger tapped her forehead again and a blush dominated her face. Heat spread across her cheeks and she fought with every fiber she had to stop grinning like a fool but she failed miserably. For a second, she thought she saw a pinkish hue dust his cheeks as well before he ducked down and stared on her wooden floor.

Remembering her manners, she invited him to join her for dinner, knowing that he was no doubt famished and the slight hollowness on his cheeks had worried her. He just nodded and began to settle in her apartment with a quiet 'Excuse me for intruding' and placed his poncho on the back of the chair; revealing his long-sleeved shirt and bag. She noticed that there was a new addition to his arsenal as well. The hilt of a sword was tied on his right side and for a while, her eyes lingered on the spot where his left arm used to be; and it somehow made her frown a bit before she opened her fridge and began to cook dinner for two.

* * *

For a moment, she thought she was dreaming as she lay next to Sasuke in her bed.

One might think of it as a suggestive act, it's like trying to lure someone into her bed with a sexual undertone but she can't let him sleep on her small couch and he wasn't able to find some other place to settle for the night- so he says. Sakura knew he just didn't want to intrude on Naruto and Hinata but she didn't understand why he can't go to Kakashi-sensei or book a room on the inn but hey- she's not complaining. If it was her old self, she would have been giggling and hugging him all night long, chattering away like a monkey yet there she was; wearing her old t-shirt and cycling shorts and lying next to him in serene silence.

He had a genuinely surprised look on his face when she offered him to sleep with her (and she had meant it literally) but the initial shock wore off within five seconds before he nodded and grunted a soft "Hn", some things never change.

Time seemed to have stopped as they lie side by side on her bed but they didn't say anything. For them; words are useless. They hold empty promises and false hopes so maybe it's better to leave some things unsaid.

Maybe it was her sudden elation of seeing him or it was the surreal moment that he was actually next to her that boosted her confidence and made her hand move to his lone arm. An incredibly bold move because she knew how much he was averted on being touched by any means but something told her that it wouldn't be rebuffed.

As soon as her flesh touched his, he flinched- undoubtedly didn't expect the physical contact but to her pleasant surprise, he just let her hand cover his own and he intertwined their fingers together in a warm link.

A small smile graced her face.

-•-

Sakura wanted to say that Sasuke had truly changed.

But that would be moronic of her.

Most people can't change their very core. Kakashi-sensei might be the Rokudaime and no doubt held much more responsibilities but he still reads his books and still finds it hard to be on time. Naruto was now more mature but he still loves to goof around every now and then and eat way too many ramen than necessary. Sasuke was an entirely different situation though; in the past he was cold, cynical and arrogant but there were some sliver of positive traits that had shone even in his darkest hour. Sakura wanted to know what kind of person he was before the Uchiha Incident- she didn't use the term 'Uchiha Massacre' anymore since it painted his older brother as a cold-hearted monster when he was clearly the opposite. It was the circumstance that made him look like that and ironically, it was also the same circumstance that forced Sasuke to undergo a drastic transformation that almost destroyed his life beyond repair.

A few days had passed and he stayed with her. Whenever she woke up, she will find his side empty. He was already gone either to train or take walks in the Konoha forestry and after their dinner they would just sit next to each other; sometimes eating store-bought food if she didn't have the time to cook.

Of course- her cooking abilities can't hold a candle to Hinata's but if Sasuke didn't like her cooking and still said nothing then he was being polite (as opposed to Sai who said that her tamago was disgusting with a smile on his face). It was then that Sakura began to attend secret cooking lessons.

The one thing she had noticed when Sasuke came back was how much he was willing to open up to her. It wasn't like he'd outwardly said it but she knew he was trying and it's good enough for her. There were times when she would ask about his journey and he would answer it timely. He'd talk about the rebuilding villages and the sights he had seen, the sounds he had heard... every word he uttered had caused a sensory overload within her. Some might see it pitiful and say she deserved better but only she knew what made her happy and being by his side was more than enough for her. She didn't expect him to love her as he had stated bluntly years ago but he had given her something to reassess regarding his true feelings for her when he tapped her on the forehead.

When Hinata told her that Sasuke had appeared to Konoha while she was fighting against Tsumiki, it warmed her entire being. Euphoric was the word she would describe when she found out although she was a bit disheartened that she didn't get to see him personally.

His seventh night with her changed their relationship drastically. It wasn't a special day; in fact it was just another quiet dinner when Sakura noticed he wasn't eating, barely touching his chopsticks and settled on staring in space.

"Sasuke-kun is something wrong?" she asked. When he said nothing, she studied the food she had prepared and meticulously nitpick the food in front of them. A simple meal of onigiri with plums and grilled fish wasn't possible to screw up.

"Sakura" he started, effectively stopping her as she reached for the plates. She turned to him with an inquiring gaze before he took a deep, subtle breath, "Do you still feel the same way about me?"

Dead silence answered him. She didn't know what to say, her mind had erased every single thought. Instead, she stared at him with probing eyes. Will he judge her if he knew? Will he think that she was still a hopeless fan girl who nursed a special spot that was reserved only for him in her heart?

It was then when she realized that she didn't care what he would think of her. She's Tsunade's disciple and a medic ninja who possessed the legendary Creation Rebirth technique. Her name was notable along with the old Team Kakashi members. There are other things she had achieved but the one she was most proud of was the mental healthcare clinic she created for children who needed psychological support.

Those children who had seen the worst in people during the war; they had seen death and devastation that will stay with them throughout their lives. She wanted to help them, to heal the emotional wounds so that they will be able to jump through the hurdle and move on. Her shishou had once said during a drunken stupor that she was an 'unsung heroine' because she wasn't regarded as one of the war heroes. The titles were given to Naruto and Sasuke but when the pinkette told her it didn't really matter, the intoxicated ex-Hokage slammed her fist and slurred out _"Without you, Naruto would've died in that battlefield along with half of the armada!" _Of course, her master's influence under the alcohol just gave her a quick boost of confidence and pride before she fell into a heap.

So Sakura closed her eyes before she opened them and held his black and purple eyes in a steady gaze and with confidence answered "Yes, I stand by it"

There was an apology in her lips that was ready to follow her answer but before she could say it, his lips quirked in an upward curve and he said something so softly that she didn't catch it.

"What?" she asked.

He was hesitant to repeat himself, which she was certain but he didn't look away from her face. There was a sense of peace as he stared right back at her and his mouth moved again but this time, she heard the words-

"I'm glad"

* * *

Sakura wasn't really familiar with the ways of courtship, as well as Sasuke though his was in a far lesser extent. The Haruno had been in casual dates but in a friendlier atmosphere and only once had she been in a romantic date. Well, more of an awkward dinner with a male medic who had insisted on taking her out for a meal, a way of showing gratitude since she had taught him various medical techniques (although most of them are basic jutsus that every aspiring medic should learn) and all she did was nod and smile politely while he tried to make small talks to ease the tension.

There were expectations of how a relationship should be portrayed; most girls deemed that it was important to have a relative number of dates such going to the movies or eating out in an expensive restaurant and spoil the girl with gifts as the boy shower her with sweet compliments and words of love. But the kunoichi that it wasn't in Sasuke's nature to do that as such; he had his own ways.

He sometimes waited for her outside the hospital, hiding in the shadows before she leaves the building and looked around to see if she can figure out his hiding spot. They would walk around the village in the evenings with their hands laced together. He wasn't an affectionate person so she compensated it by being the one who initiated the kisses and embraces, much to his embarrassment.

For the duration of two weeks they had since started their relationship, it was only after a quiet evening from watching the stars on the roof of her apartment did the thought came to Sakura...

Sasuke was now her _lover_.

The very notion of being so close to him made her head reel. It was stupid, they had been going out for two weeks now and shared a considerable number of physical contacts but this was the only time she finally came to that realization. It made the supposedly-dead butterflies flutter around her chest and stomach, it wasn't unlike the time he had poked her on the forehead. Without hesitating, she grabbed his sleeve with a short tug, making him turn to her with an inquiring gaze but she just shook her head and stared at the floor, face heating up. She suddenly felt so self-conscious under his gaze but somehow; there was an air of protection.

But came the fateful day when she had arrived back from the clinic and went home to see him waiting for her on the couch. She wasn't stupid; she knew what was going to happen sooner or later. His tattered traveling cloak was hanging on the back of the chair and his purple bag was next to him; he was going to leave again. Actually, that little tidbit wasn't a surprise for her. She had noticed him staring upon the horizon as the day lingered on and the intensity of their coupling the night before gave her an inkling that he had been planning this for days now. She wanted him to stay- forever.

And that simple thought was purely selfish.

Sakura knew within the deepest recess of her mind and heart that Sasuke still hadn't completed his journey- yet. He only stopped by for a visit and the fact that he used up that precious time just to be with her spoke volumes on how serious he was. Many would say this was a fool's exultation or maybe even an illogical way on handling their supposed relationship.

But love cannot be defined by logic. In fact, love _defied_ logic in every sense.

And Sakura knew fully well that the unwavering and unconditional love she had for him was entirely reciprocated even if it's in a clandestine nature. Every touch he placed on her flesh or hair, every look that was exchanged and given, it meant something for the both of them that no one else can understand; that alone was good enough for her. So all she did was walk with him towards the gates. The sun was high up in the sky and beating down blinding rays of light; no doubt it was hot under his cloak yet he kept his stoic facade.

He turned to her, his onyx and purple eyes scanned her face as if memorizing it before he poked her on the forehead again. But rather than speaking to her like his last departure; Sasuke leaned forward and captured her lips. They had shared numerous kisses ever since they've started going out but the heat of his lips was borderline scorching but there was softness behind them. It was an unspoken promise that she knew he would always keep. As Sasuke broke their lip contact, he placed his hand against her cheek and said,

"I'll see you soon."

"Un. Just... try to eat more alright? And don't push yourself; if I find out that you're in any kind of trouble... I'll drag you back to Konoha myself!" she huffed, putting up a brave front.

He raised a brow at her words before he sighed "You're annoying"

The hurtful words became an endearment and she just grinned, knowing full well what he meant by that. She stood on the tips of her toes and gave a peck on his lips, earning her an exasperated sigh- he knew she was just trying to prolong his departure but he entertained her antics before he walked away to continue his travels.

Pressing her fingertips against her lips, Sakura watched his back until he was only a dot from the distance. Her hair danced with the wind that blew to his direction had assured her that he will keep his word. Then, a frighteningly familiar voice shouted behind her-

"What- when did Sasuke-kun- What the hell was that Sakura?!"

Sakura mentally groaned before she innocently poked her tongue out to her best friend's incredulous expression, "None of your business Ino-pig!"

The blond woman scowled as she placed her hands on her hips, blue eyes flashed with and indignant light in them "What d'you mean 'none of your business'?! I just saw you making out with Sasuke-kun and act like nothing happened! I didn't even know when he came back and now he's gone again! You better tell me what's going on or so help me-"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she led Ino towards the dumpling stall they frequented, filling her in with Sasuke's arrival but kept some parts to herself; most especially their most intimate moments.

"Pffft, no way. That's totally not like Sasuke-kun" the Yamanaka girl exclaimed but she just gave her a patronizing grin and let the blond continue with her own conclusions.

Because that secret side of Sasuke-kun was only for her to see.

* * *

A/N: Alright before anyone could write about how OOC Sasuke was, I think he was already starting to change in chapter 699 of the manga and he was a nice kid before Uchiha Massacre so I don't think he's going to stay as the 'Emo Prince' forever.

Some of the moments here became kind of a reply to some of the reviews in 'Clarity' such as that the Forehead Poke was not enough to show how much he cared for Sakura. I think it's the best way for Sasuke to show affection for someone as Itachi did it to him plus I just can't imagine Sasuke give a bouquet of flowers to Sakura while professing his undying love for her (ala Lee-style) so (for me) this is still the ultimate act of love.

Read and **REVIEW **please. I need _feedbacks_ to improve my writing and **favorites won`t do jack-shit for me**.


End file.
